


Hotter Than Hell

by ash_mcj



Series: Marvel Songfics [6]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Parties, tony stark smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: You and Tony Stark had a vibe...an undeniable, powerful, completely addictive vibe between the two of you that made it practically impossible to stay away from one another whenever you were near. Three years of this never-ending cycle of seeing each other at parties, passionately hooking up, and then not speaking for months on end was getting old and you wanted more, but Tony had always been so against the idea of a relationship with you. During one of his parties, you find out why he has been so opposed to the idea, and maybe...just maybe...that'll change.**Tony Stark smut**Songfic inspired by Hotter Than Hell by Dua Lipa
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Marvel Songfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Hotter Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are in bold

**He calls me the devil**

**I make him wanna sin**

**Every time I knock, he can't help but let me in**

**Must be homesick for the real**

**I'm the realest it gets**

As soon as you walked into the loud party, your eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Tony. There were so many people packed into the large room, you almost felt claustrophobic. Parties were not really your thing--the person throwing them was. Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He was the reason you’d been coming to countless of these parties at Stark Tower over the past few years.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Natasha greeted as she walked up to you. “Haven’t seen you in a couple of months. I love your dress, by the way, Tony won’t be able to think straight. That’s the point though, isn’t it?”

“Nice to see you, too, Nat.” You laughed, giving her a hug. You were a SHIELD agent and worked alongside her and Clint for a few years before they joined the Avengers. “This dress is extremely uncomfortable. It’s squeezing the hell out of me...but thanks, I’m glad it looks good.”

“Well, you’ll be out of it soon enough. Speaking of...Tony has officially caught sight of you, so I will let you and your _not-boyfriend-for-some-reason_ get to it”

She winked at you and walked off, just as Tony started making his way over to you. He looked amazing, as always. He wore a pair black slacks that were tight enough to faintly show his bulge and a button up red shirt with the top few buttons undone. Dear God, you almost hated that the mere sight of him was strong enough to make you feel the familiar warmth pool between your legs.

You nodded towards the bar to tell him you needed a drink and you both walked in that direction.

**You probably still adore me**

**With my hands around your neck**

**Can you feel the warmth, yeah**

**'Cause my kiss goes down you like some sweet alcohol**

You leaned against the bar counter and felt Tony’s warm hand on your lower back, just above your ass. He leaned forward and said “Spiced Rum on the Rocks for the lady.”

When you looked up at him, he was only inches from your face and you felt your breath hitch in your chest. You always went from confident SHIELD agent to horny putty in his strong hands in 0.2 seconds--it was ridiculous.

“You remembered my drink.” You said with a small smile playing at the corners of your lips. 

“Of course I remembered. Last time I got you something else, you dumped it over my head.”

“That is _not_ what happened!” You laughed, remembering the interaction. “That had nothing to do with what drink you got me.”

“Don’t bother trying to deny it--I know that was the reason. That’s what happens when I try to be a gentleman, I guess. I should’ve known better.”

“I think you have selective memory, Mister Stark.” You told him, taking the drink he was handing you. You took a few sips and relished in the warmth spreading through your chest from the alcohol.

“Maybe...I remember everything else that happened that night perfectly, though.”

“Do you now? How convenient.” you smirked. He glanced down at your lips and back up to your eyes, making you subconsciously lean towards him.

“Is it good? The drink, I mean.” he asked. You nodded. He closed the space between the two of you and said “I’d like a taste,” before sealing his lips over yours. His hands dropped down to your ass and gave it a firm squeeze, making you moan slightly against his lips.

**Where I'm coming from, yeah**

**Is a darker side of me that makes you feel so numb**

“You want to dance for a bit before we go back to my room and I rip this dress off of you?” he asked, making you blush. You quickly finished the rest of your drink and set it on the counter, following him into the crowd.

You relaxed into his touch as his hands roamed over your body, moving you against him to the beat of the loud music. Before long, he grabbed your waist and turned you around. You pressed your ass to his dick, feeling the bulge against you as you grinded together. You were so excited to have him inside you that you just prayed he wouldn’t want to dance for too long.

You could see some of the girls around the room giving you dirty looks, which only made you move your body against him more. You loved that you made the other girls jealous. They all wished he would pay attention to them for even a few seconds, but he never did. His attention was always just on you. You were the one he took home and fucked all night after every one of his parties.

Natasha had asked several times why you weren’t dating, and your answer was always the same: Tony didn’t want to. He always said some bullshit like it would distract from his work or he ‘didn’t date’. He claimed he only did one night stands, but he had slept with you a _lot_ more than one night. You were sure there was a real reason, but he’d never enlightened you of it. 

**'Cause we're hot like hell**

**Does it burn when I'm not there?**

**When you're by yourself**

**Am I the answer to your prayers?**

As you swayed to the loud music and flashing lights, you felt the drink start hitting you. You weren't exactly tipsy, but there was a definite head change as you looked around. 

Tony moved his hands from your hips up to your breasts and cupped them, pulling you back against his chest. You leaned your head back onto his shoulders, exposing your inviting neck to him, and shivered as he licked a wet stripe up the side of it and bit your earlobe. The heat radiating from your sex only grew stronger as he whispered into your ear, “I need you... _now_ ”. 

“Why are we still at the party then?” You asked. He sinfully grinned, pulling you by the hand towards the elevator. You both walked in and he told Jarvis to bring us up to the Avengers floor.

The second the elevator doors closed, he was on you again. He put his hand on your throat and slammed you against the wall, kissing you deeply and sneaking his free hand up your dress to rub your pussy through your underwear.

“Fuck, baby girl, you’re already so wet for me.” He groaned into your mouth.

Tony kissed you with a passion that suggested he’d been needing this for awhile. The last time you hooked up with him was a few months prior at the last party--he had to have slept with several women by then, right? He was Tony Stark, after all. 

You weren't complaining, though...You needed this just as much, as you had _not_ slept with anyone since--you just couldn't. You couldn't bring yourself to be with anyone since about two years ago, when you completely fell in love with him. Unreciprocated, of course. No surprise there.

**I'm giving you the pleasure of heaven**

**And I'll give it to you**

**Hotter than hell**

The elevator doors opened and Tony grabbed your thighs, picking you up when you lightly jumped to help him out. He’d trained you well. You wrapped your legs around his waist and kept kissing him as he carried you down the hall to the closest door on the left. He opened it and used his foot to kick it closed behind you. Wasting no time, he threw you down on his bed and unzipped the back of your dress, pulling it down to find you braless. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, pushing you down and climbing on top of you to assault your exposed chest with his mouth. He ran his tongue over the length of your collar bone, before moving down to your right breast. He circled kisses around your nipple, making sure not to provide any stimulation to the one place you wanted his mouth, much to your annoyance.

“Tony, if you dont quit fooling around-- _ohh_ ” You tried to warn him, but he cut you off by latching onto your nipple and sucking just hard enough to slightly hurt while making you arch your chest up in pleasure. His hand moved to massage your other breast, tweaking your hard bud between his fingers. He took his mouth off your nipple to suck hard on an area of your skin, leaving a dark hickey behind when he moved on to trail open-mouthed kisses down your stomach.

When he got below your navel, he tugged your dress off and tossed it behind him, groaning when he saw your black lace panties that matched your outfit. He leaned down to press his nose against your pussy, inhaling your scent.

“God, (Y/N), I’ve missed you.” He told you, pulling your underwear down and throwing it on the floor as well. His hands lightly slid up your legs and pushed your thighs open, giving him room to lower his head between your legs. He licked a hot stripe from your pussy up to your clit and sucked it softly, causing you to bite down on your lower lip to stifle the moan that tried to escape.

**You're my manna from heaven**

**We all gotta get fed**

**Can't let me know I'm wanted**

**Can't let me in your head**

You almost complained when Tony pulled away for a second, but the thought left your mind as you felt him insert two of his fingers into your soaking cunt, causing a slight burn as he stretched you open.

“You’re so fucking tight.” he whispered huskily, going back to licking and sucking on your clit. Your skin felt feverish all over and you could feel the tightness in your lower stomach building with every passing second. His tongue sped up and slowed down repeatedly--not setting a pace for long enough to let you finish. 

The third time he did this, you whined “Tony, please. I -I need to cum. I need you to make me cum.” 

“How badly do you need me?”

“So badly--I want nothing more than to cum on your tongue. Please. I need it. I need you. No one can make me feel as good as you do, and it's been _so_ long.” 

That seemed to suffice, as he sped up the movements of his tongue and fingers. You had already been horny for him so long that you caught up with your orgasm within seconds. He felt your body start slightly convulsing in pleasure as you were about to cum and he grabbed your breast hard, the pain sending you over the edge, just like he knew it would. After all this time, you were pretty sure he knew your body better than you did. 

It was true, what you told him. No one--including yourself--was able to make you feel anywhere near the way Tony could make you feel, and you both knew it.

**But it's praise that I'll get**

**You ain't gonna walk free boy**

**Not finished with you yet, no**

**Can you feel the warmth, yeah**

**Hotter than hell**

As soon as you finished, he stood up to strip his clothes off.

“Do you want me to give you head?” you asked hungrily as you watched his large cock spring free from his pants.

“Did I tell you to give me head? Get on your hands and knees, you fucking cock slut.” Tony commanded, pulling you up by your arms and spinning you around, pushing you back down onto the bed. You were not into being called names before Tony, but the way the filth just slid off his tongue was one of the sexiest things you’d ever heard.

Sure, you wanted more with Tony, but at the end of the day...you _loved_ the way he used you.

He trailed his hands up the backs of your thighs, before delivering a firm slap to your ass. The sting made your muscles tighten and you arched your back, pushing your ass out towards him more.

“You like that, (Y/N)? The way I spank you? The marks I leave on you?”

You could only nod as you felt another hard slap, the sharp sound filling the room and turning you on even more.

**When we go down right there**

**You make me feel right there**

**When you lay me down right there**

You couldn’t help but tremble as you felt the warm tip of his cock slide slowly up and down your wet folds, teasing you. 

“I can’t stay away from your body, (Y/N). Especially when you always come to my parties all dressed up in heels and short dresses. Do you do that just for me? Do you come here with my cock on your mind?” 

“I always have your cock on my mind, Tony.” you admitted,.

“I fucking know you do, you needy attention whore.” Tony growled, before suddenly thrusting into you and causing a strangled cry to come out of your mouth.

**We just make it right there**

**Cause you're looking so right there**

**Baby you should touch me right there**

**If you take me right there**

**We can make it**

He bucked into you fast and hard, almost making you light-headed every time he hit that spot that only he was able to. He grabbed a fistfull of your hair and pulled your head up to expose your neck to him. He watched your eyebrows furrow and your mouth hang open in pleasure and moaned at the sight. 

Suddenly, he pulled out and flipped you onto your back. He thrust into you again and covered your lips with his. You knotted one of your hands in his hair, while the other one left deep scratches up his back, probably drawing blood. You hoped they did...Something to claim him by, at least temporarily.

“You are so fucking hot.” Tony mumbled, kissing down the side of your neck. “Touch yourself and cum with me.”

You quickly did as he said and reached between the two of you, rubbing fast circles on your already sensitive clit. It only took a few seconds to build up the burning knot in you.

Feeling your pussy tighten on his cock as you started tipping over the edge sent him over, too, and you cried out each other’s names as your orgasms washed over the both of you. Tony pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to you, both of you catching your breaths.

“Hot damn, (Y/N). I swear-- don’t know how I get through months without seeing you...without feeling you.”

**Cause we're hot like hell**

**Does it burn when I'm not there?**

**When you're by yourself**

**Am I the answer to your prayers**

“I bet you say that to all your girls.” You laughed halfheartedly, trying to protect your feelings during this post-orgasm vulnerability. 

“There are no other girls.” Tony said seriously, looking over at you. “I haven’t slept with anyone else in a long time. They aren’t...well, it’s not worth it anymore. They aren’t you.”

“If you aren’t sleeping with anyone else, and I’m not either, why aren’t we dating, Tony? Why are you so against it? It can’t be about distractions at work--that’s stupid.”

He stared at you for a few seconds, before looking down. “I’m not a good boyfriend. I’m selfish. I work too much. I’ve done a lot of bad things. You’re different than anyone I’ve ever met...you’re nice, but you scare the shit out of me. You’re playful. You’re great at your job. You don’t take shit from anyone. You believe in people. I’ve done research on you and your SHIELD partners and bosses have nothing bad to say about you. How could I step into your life and just...I could ruin you. I don’t want to do that. You deserve someone better than me, (Y/N). I don’t want to hurt you.”

You were shocked, listening to how he thought so little of himself. It made your heart drop. You reached out and took his hand.

“Tony, I know you’re scared, but I want to try. I’m sick of missing you for months and then having these amazing nights and being left alone thinking about you. I’d rather give our relationship a shot and risk it burning to the ground, than live another day not knowing what would have happened if we tried. I think it’ll be amazing. Try with me.”

“There’s another thing I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I think I’m in love with you...for awhile now, actually.”

Your heart filled with happiness at his words, because for the first time, you knew your feelings weren’t one-sided.

“The feeling is mutual, Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this is horrible! I've never written Smut before...I just felt so inspired by this song that I had to. 
> 
> If you want to support me even more, you could follow [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-obsessed-chick)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
